


To Be Alone

by toxickxds



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Bullying, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxickxds/pseuds/toxickxds
Summary: Timothée is a forest nymph who has spent his whole life away from humans. He was raised to fear them... to be disgusted by them. I mean humans destroy forests..his home.. and they destroy each other. But when his father finally lets him go to an all human school, Timothée meets star football player Armand Hammer and learns about something else humans seem to be very good at : love.





	To Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Updates about Weekly!!! Thank you guys

“And your pencils Timothée?” Samuel spoke , his eyes peeking over the round glasses at the edge of his nose.

 

“I have them Papa. May I go now?” Timmy responds, a soft breath leaving his lips in slight annoyance. He couldn’t even begin to explain how many times his father insisted on going over this with him. _I bet human parents didn’t do this._

 

“Alright Bambino,... be careful okay? and come straight home. I don’t want you having to hang out with the humans more than you need to” his father replies . Timmy looked away before he rolled his eyes and got up from the seat. His father kisses his head gently, and tucks a flower behind his ear, giving him a soft smile before opening the door to their cottage.

 

Timothée stepped out , taking a deep breath. First days are never easy, but this is what he asked for isn’t it? Matter of fact it’s what he begged for. To be able to escape this small forest, to learn in a real school, to meet a human , make friends like in the stories.... fall in love. No no no... fall in love... with a human??? Jesus his father would kill him. or them. So all he can do is go to school and come home.

 

He picks up several small flowers on the way to school, hoping to hand them out to people as they walked by. He spent over an hour getting ready this morning, finally dressing in a pink sweater and white jeans. He convinced his father to get him some normal clothes. Robes just wouldn’t do for the dress code. Yet, these felt a little stiff. he prayed he would get used to it.

 

Timmy stops dead in his tracks. He’s heard about high school before, and what a horrific experience it can be , however the stories of finding a high school sweetheart and acing the test and going to prom... those are the stories he clung to. The ones that landed him in this very spot about to change his life forever. He takes a step closer to the rest of the school, praying that he would be noticed and ignored all at once.

 

Okay so we’re going with ignored.

 

He past the courtyard, into the halls and not a single person spoke to him or even acknowledged the fact he was there. His heart dropped in defeat as he searched for the main office. The door to the office was inscribed in cursive and was the first thing to welcome you when you entered the halls. Timotheé pushed past the mahogany doors , peeking his head inside nervously and looking around.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Come over here sweetie. Are you the new student” he heard coming from the first desk to the left. There sat a small brunette lady whose glasses seemed to hang on the bridge of her nose. Timmy found it odd but nonetheless followed. He made his way there and sat down in front of the marble desk, his eyes scanning the room in wonder. His attention was once again returned to the lady as she opened her tinted lips , a quite nasally voice exiting.

 

“Alright kiddo, here’s your new schedule. The first letter of each room number corresponds to the floor it is on. Your locker is B-245. If you need any help , my office is right here.”

 

“Thank you.... Ms. Norburry” He quickly read off the plaque on her desk , reaching for the white sheet of paper she was handing him. His fingertips ran over the subjects and numbers , everything seemed so foreign to him. Timothee stood with a gentle smile and exited her office waving back at her once again as he made his way down the hallway. He wandered for a moment , spotting a group of teenagers all dressed in a very similar way.

 

In a burst of confidence he walked towards them, tapping the tallest one on the shoulder. “Uhm... hello.. my names Timotheé. I’m quite new here actually... I was wondering if you could help me find my class.”

 

The group all looked at each other first, in surprise and in amusement. The tallest was about to respond before another , brunette this time started to laugh. Which caused everyone else in the group to begin to laugh as well.

“Yeah right. Who even are you? Ask someone... more on your level” the brunette snapped.

 

It was like he could feel his heart drop. The group of people before him all seemed.. menacing now. He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. Jesus can they stop laughing. With a frown, Timothee watched as the all began to walk away, his eyes lingering on the tallest for a moment. Until they made eye contact. and both looked away, walking towards separate directions in the hallway.


End file.
